Phineas and Ferb 2: The Movie/Plot
Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree. (Phineas): If only we could go to Pluto. (gasp) Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! (Ferb): Where on earth did you get that idea? (Phineas): I... don't know. Hey, where's Perry? Meanwhile... Dooby dooby doo bah! Dooby dooby doo bah! Perry snuck... okay... all the good lair entrances are taken... how about just Perry going through the house's yellow siding through a small door. There, happy? Anyway... (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. Your nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, has just been spotted with the Regurgitator. We want you to find out what's going on, and... you know. Good luck, Agent P! Perry ran back and climbed into his old hovercar, with his new one right next to it. He then went up and out through a hole in the ceiling. Dooby dooby doo bah! Dooby dooby duh! ... We now see Perry entering through a window in the evil jingle-less Doof. Evil Inc. building. The room was dark, and Perry landed. But the floor was sticky, and he couldn't fly back up. To top it all off, his seat belt was jammed, preventing him from getting out. Then, Doof and the Regurgitator walked in, and the lights came on. Doof then sang a modified evil jingle... horribly. (Doof): Doofenshmirtz and the Regurgitator! All the windows then shattered. (Doof): Not funny. Oh, where was I? Oh yeah! The room went dark as Doof turned on a flashlight and put it under his chin. (Doof): Hello, Perry the Platypus... and goodbye. (Regurgitator, holding a remote): We wouldn't be able to do what we're about to do if you had taken your new hovercar! He pushed the button, and the two stepped out of the way. Suddenly, the hovercar's engines fired up, and he shot out of the building through the wall, and started zig-zagging all over the Tri-State Area. Meanwhile, back at the boys' yard, the boys built a large ray gun pointing right down at the ground. Candace was yelling for Linda, and she ran into the house when it didn't work. (Candace): MOM! MOM! The boys built a Pluto teleporter thingy in the backyard. (Linda): Riiiiiight. Candace, don't you have anything better to— Suddenly, Perry in his hovercar zoomed through the wall, and picked up Linda, and then went out the back door. She fell off in the yard, and Perry zipped around elsewhere. (Phineas): Hi, Mom. We just built a Pluto teleporter! Ferb? Ferb pushed a button on his remote, and the ray gun zapped the ground. There, Pluto (Micky Mouse's pet dog, you know?) appeared. (Linda): How cute. (Candace): But— but— but— (Phineas): Weird. It should have— Ferb took out the remote's battery, and then put it in backwards. (Phineas): That might work! Ferb pushed the button, just as Perry bumped into the ray as he whizzed by again, and the ray teleported them all (not counting Perry) to Pluto, already wearing spacesuits. (Phineas): Cool, huh? (Linda, now shocked): How— how did you do this? And all without my permission?! This is extremely dangerous! (Phineas): We did ask. (Linda): I thought you meant making a toy! (Candace): Where have I heard that before? Not that, but something similar? Anyway, you're finally busted! Yes! (Linda): Yes. You are. Now get us back to Earth! (Phineas): Ferb? Ferb pushed the button on the remote, and they teleported back, with the ray still aimed funny. Now it pointed in the air at an angle that may let it hit a building downtown... (Linda): Take all of this down and go to your room! You're grounded! (Phineas): But— okay. They walked inside. Ferb set the remote down on the table in the living room. Later, Candace came and picked it up. (Candace): I feel really bad. Maybe I should teleport this thing to Pluto so the boys don't have to do anything. She took out two mirrors and a long plank of wood from the boys backyard supply stash. She glued a mirror to the plank and set it so that the ray, still aimed the same, would bounce back to the ray gun. She set the other, unnecessary mirror on the machine, careless as to where it was. (Candace): Here goes nothing. She pushed the button, and the ray zapped the mirror, and bounced back. But it hit the other mirror at just the right angle for it to narrowly miss the mirror on the plank and shoot out toward downtown. (Candace): Phooey. Meanwhile, the ray zapped the Doof Evil Inc. building. On Pluto, we see it. Doof and the Regurgitator were inside, with the Regurgitator working on a machine. (Doof): Did we just get teleported to—Pluto? Several days later, the news had already leaked out. When the family woke up, they saw a huge crowd around their house. They ended up realizing that they wanted to see the boys build something, so they rebuilt their Beak suit, and did a few tricks. (Candace): It's no fun anymore now that the boys actually are busted. The view suddenly switches to Perry listening to Monogram. (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Regurgitator have been spotted again after they disappeared along with Doof's building a few days ago. They have acquired a mysterious chemical known as "Element X." Still nothing as to whether or not he took that name from an old cartoon. Good luck, Agent P! Then, Perry went to a large shed in place of the Doof Evil Inc. building. A robot arm suddenly grabbed Perry and threw him in a cage. (Doof): Ah, Perry the Platypus. It's time I told you my plan. I have teamed up with the Regurgitator. But I have recently come up with something else along with my plan. On my involuntary trip to Pluto, I discovered vast amounts of a chemical called Element X. I figured I could create something by putting sugar and spice and other stuff in it, but the Regurgitator suggested something else. Not even I know what will happen. Gurgy? The Regurgitator stepped in holding a Mimnendo SD. He pulled out a game cartridge and gave it to Doof. (Doof): Look, Perry the Platypus. Modern Super Jario Bros. Watch what happens when I drop it in this cup of liquid Element X. And I'll be watching too, you know. Doof and the Regurgitator got tense. Perry got worried and made his trademark chortle noise thing. Then, Doof dropped it in. The whole cup started glowing. Doof dropped it, and after it shattered, a creature appeared inside. It grew, and then stopped glowing. It was a huge turtle thing. (Regurgitator): See? A turtle monster! I told you so! (Doof): Yeah, yeah. I know. You said turtle monster and I said evil monkey. WHO CARES?! (Jowser): I'm right here, you know. (Doof): Yeah, yeah. Come on Jowser, Gurgy, let's go! (Regurgitator): Don't call me that! Jowser jumped up and out, smashing a hole in the roof. The Regurgitator grabbed Doof and used a jetpack to fly out through the hole. They left Perry there. Later that day, Perry was seen bouncing a ball against the wall that the cage was up against. Then, the door opened. Two figures, unidentifiable, snuck in and across the room where there was a light switch. The taller one then flipped it on, revealing them to be Monogram and Carl! (Monogram): Oh, hello Agent P. Doof and Gurgy left you here? Perry nodded. Then he started making motions similar to that of the final battle of Modern Super Jario Bros (which was nearly the same as that of New Super Mario Bros). (Monogram): Uuuhh... (Carl): I know! Doof and Gurgy brought Jowser to life! You know, that villain from that video game of mine? (Monogram): No, not really. Perry nodded. (Monogram): Okay, but we've gotta get you out of here! They took Perry and left. The second they got about 100 feet from it, the building blew up! (Carl): That... was... so close. Meanwhile, the crowd started to leave after getting bored with the Beak. Soon after the boys went inside, the doorbell rang. It was Monogram. (Monogram): Hello. I'm Major Monogram of the OWCA. I'm... (Phineas): What's that stand for. (Monogram): The, err, Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Yep. Anyway, I'm here to inform you that your pet is a secret agent. (Phineas): Oooooookay? (Monogram): Look! Perry walked into the house in "pet mode", and then stood up and put on his hat. (Monogram): See? The boys gasped. (Phineas): You're a secret agent? (Ferb): That would explain where he disappears to every day. (Monogram): He is currently involved in an unusually mysterious plot by his nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He has teamed up with another villain, the Regurgitator, and brought a video game villain called Jowser to life. We still don't know anything more. We need you to help us with your skill in building things. (Phineas): I still can't believe this. Just let me tell the others. He walked into the kitchen, and within two seconds walked out again with Linda, Lawrence, and Candace. (Carl): That was quick. By the way, my name is Carl Karl. (Candace): Two "Carl"s? (Carl): ...sorta. (Monogram): Well then, let's get down to a perfect explanation. One long explanation later... (Phineas): So we need to stop this Doof guy? Fine. Let's do this! A brief montage is seen as the boys gather Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving, and as they built five more robot suits in addition to the Beak suit. Then, we see all of them in an actiony pose. (Phineas): Let's do this. (Linda): Be careful. (Phineas): Will do. They then all flew off into the sky, toward Doof's replacement shed from before. ... When they got there, what looked like the "first Inator", but with arms, legs, and a computer monitor showing eyes and a mouth dropped from the ceiling. (Inator Thingy): Behold, the Trap-You-All-In-a-Video-Game-Inator. (Phineas): Where have I heard that before? (TYAIaVGI): I have been programmed to suck you all into a partial ROM of a Jario series game. Goodbye. It zapped them all, and they disappeared. ... They suddenly found themselves in a weird place (us seeing them from a birds-eye view). They started walking along a zig-zaggy path through different areas. (Phineas): You know, we could just go straight through. (Irving): But this is more fun! Then they got to a huge castle, and jumped inside it, making it shake a bit. The screen went black, and then we see them inside the castle. (Buford): Cool! (Baljeet): This looks just like a ROM hack I saw a video of on the Internet. (Isabella): You think this Doof guy stole it? (Candace): Maybe... (Phineas): Let's focus! They ran through the castle up to a large, red door, and entered the door. They then found themselves in an empty room. Then, Jowser dropped down with a thud and roared. (Jowser): Good to be back! Phineas then flew over him and hit a switch to destroy the floor and make Jowser fall down into a huge pit. (Jowser): Why do I always set my fights over this huge pit? Thud! (All): Yeah, we did it! But... (Doof, through a loudspeaker): I dare you to enter that other door and face me! (Buford): He's just a pharmacist. How tough can he be? They all went in, and saw Doof and the Regurgitator. (Doof): Ready for the backstory? Back in Gimmelshtump... actually, there is no backstory. I just remembered hearing about this thing in another dimension in a weird dream where I helped defeat an alternate version of me. Weird. Anyway, using Jowser and the Regurgitator as help, I will take this! (weird mushroom-shaped thing drops down from the air) The Drill Toadstool! (Irving): I remember that. If you beat Jowser in the first fight in less than 10 seconds, you can get the Drill Toadstool! (Doof): Anyway, it lets you drill a hole into any world you want! Cool, huh? But if you take it into the real world, it is useless. But I plan to use it to make the Drill-Inator! With it, I plan to travel to an unseen dimension, where I will take a chemical called the Ultimate Power, which will give me... well, ultimate power! Then, I will take over more than just the entire TRI-STATE AREA! (Perry): Growly noise thingy. (Phineas): Yep. You won't get away with this! (Doof): Watch me! He pushed a button on a remote, teleporting him, the Regurgitator, and the Drill Toadstool away. Then, the whole castle started to collapse. Phineas spotted a spinning key nearby. (Phineas): Get the key! They all ran up to it, and touched it together. Then they teleported outside the castle, where the official game-winning began. They teleported outside the game to where Doof's shed was, where Doof, the Regurgitator, and the freed Jowser were waiting. (Doof): Behold! The Drill-Inator! The Drill Toadstool could be seen inside a clear plastic tank on the side of the Drill-Inator. (Regurgitator): I decided to take up the Inator business, too! Here's the You're-Stuck-Inator! He zapped a handheld ray at the gang, sticking their feet to the ground. (Doof): Now, watch in terror! And looky here! No self-destruct button! No off switch! No way to stop me! Everyone was tense with worry as the machine fired up. The drill started spinning, and a glow appeared at its tip as it drilled into another dimension. (Doof): It's working! Suddenly, Phineas' face changed to a grin. (Phineas): Hey, Doof! (Doof): What? (Phineas): You think we don't have any other way to win? (Doof): Huh? Phineas whistled. Then, their giant robot dog, Rover, ran in, and picked up the Drill-Inator with his mouth. He then ran with it through the streets of downtown. The drill part ripped a linear opening about five feet wide through the area into the other dimension, which looked like a mirror of this one, but dark and gloomy. (Regurgitator): We did it! We did it! Yeah! Come on, Doofy, let's go. He went in, and then Doof, and Jowser. But Jowser paused while entering the linear portal. (Jowser): Actually, there is a self-destruct button. He tossed a one-button remote at the ground near them. (Jowser): Here. We don't need the Drill-Inator anymore. He then walked in. Then Buford walked over to Phineas. (Buford, grabbing the remote): Gimme that! He pushed the button, making the machine blow up in Rover's mouth (but not destroying Rover), and causing the portal to close. (Baljeet): What was that for? We could have followed them! (Rest): Yeah! (Buford): I have a feeling we won't be hearing anything from them for a long time. I can feel it in my gut. (stomach rumbles) At least, I can feel something in my gut. (runs off to the bathroom) (Phineas): Maybe he's right. After all, now he's stuck in there! Perry did his weird noise and nodded. They all flew off toward their own houses. ... Meanwhile, in the other dimension (which was actually the Negative Dimension), Doof and the Regurgitator were walking through a street. The whole area looked deserted, and buildings looked ready to fall over. (Regurgitator): I know about this place! Let me try to find my other self! (Doof): Traitor! Who needs you? Now to find the Ultimate Power. Then a big monster, about three times the size of Doof, walked up. (Monster): I am Negative Doofenshmirtz, mutated into this form by the Ultimate Power. If you want it, you must fight me! (Doof): Err, maybe I don't really want it that badly. (Nega-Doof): Too late. Fight or die. Nega-Doof advanced on Doof, and prepared to attack. (Doof): No, no, not the face! Not the face! Screen goes black... THE END ---****--- Roads Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fanon Works